


Oops

by silverwolf7007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf7007/pseuds/silverwolf7007
Summary: When Harry says 'oops', things tend to explode. But not this time. No, this time...well. Something else happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**_ Oops _ **

"Oops."

The sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions students _froze_.

Severus Snape had once thought that the worst thing that had ever happened to his classroom was Neville Longbottom. This had been true up until the beginning of the boy's sixth year.

Somehow, over the summer Harry Potter had come to the conclusion that experimenting with potions in class was a _good_ idea.

Severus had let the boy do it, simply because after the first lesson he had been amazed at the more efficient version of the burn healing salve that Harry had invented.

However, Severus's leniency had its downsides.

Like any potions researcher, Harry made mistakes. The only problem with that was that it was _Harry_ making the mistakes, and Harry does nothing by halves.

Severus turned his eyes, slowly, to Harry, who was looking somewhat sheepish. This was, Severus thought, a better sign than if he were staring at the cauldron in horror.

"What did you do?" he asked the boy in resignation. The rest of the class watched and listened apprehensively.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I was about to add the lion's mane and it started smoking."

Severus blinked. "It's not smoking now."

"I put the lion's mane in." Harry looked down and eyed the potion warily. "It was smoking blue and bubbling, and I wasn't _going_ to put it in, but I dropped it. And now...well..."

Sighing, Severus strode over to look into the cauldron, glancing over his class as he moved.

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in the very back of the room, attempting to become one with the wall. It wasn't working.

Lavender, Parvati, Pansy and Millicent had gathered in a corner and were slowly shifting 'unobtrusively' towards the door. He didn't really blame them; he would leave himself if he weren’t the teacher.

Neville, Seamus and Dean were just watching, half amused and half worried.

Ron, resigned to the fact that his best friend was a _moron_ , was methodically thumping his head against the top of his desk. Hermione was torn between stopping him and frowning at Harry in disapproval. She'd been on his case all year about the experimentation, Severus knew.

The last three class members, Draco, Theodore and Blaise, were twitching. Draco and Blaise were twitching towards the door, desperately wanting to escape before Harry said 'oops' again and something _did_ blow up.

Theodore, on the other hand, could see into Harry's cauldron, and was twitching from holding in his laughter. Severus got a _very_ bad feeling about that.

Then he reached the cauldron, looked down, and decided that it had not been an unfounded fear.

Severus stared at the tiny purple kitten sitting in the cauldron as it blinked up at him innocently with large green eyes. "Oh dear lord, you've created life."

Again, the students froze, this time in shock and confusion rather than in fear.

That is, aside from Theodore, who had fallen from his stool in laughter. "It...it has...it has your _eyes_ , Har!" he managed to choke out.

Severus just sighed as the students gathered around Harry's cauldron. He should have known it was going to be one of _those_ days.


End file.
